Children of Nyx
by Newdarklord
Summary: This is a AU where there is no red fledglings, none of the Nerd herd dies, and Zoey is still with Eric. This takes place after Redeemed but does not take Loved into account as its not out yet. The story follows 5 of my OC and some fan favorites as they embark on their journey into the night. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

*** Hope you like this story it is set after the last book***

It was a normal day for the Destino Sisters, well as normal as it could get in Tulsa Oklahoma. Ashley Destino was sitting outside waiting on her sisters so they could all go to school. Ashley pulled her mirror out of her black snake skin purse, and checked her hair. It was as blond as the day she was born, no matter how many times she died it the next morning it was always blond. Finally, after about ten minutes her sisters Sammi and Taylor exited the house and made their way to where she was sitting. When she saw, them she laughed and said, "it's about time, I thought I was going to have to drag yall out again." Just as they were walking to their car they noticed a really cute guy watching them. Taylor Turned to say hi when she noticed he had a crescent moon tattoo. "Shit, he's a Vampyre" she said looking at her sisters. They know what he was they had seen someone like him back in Texas, he was what people call a Tracker, and he was staring at them. The Tracker lifted his figure and pointed it at the sisters. "Ashley, Sammi, And Taylor Destino night has chosen Thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, harken to her sweet voice Your destiny awaits you at the house of Night." As soon as he finished speaking all three sisters felt a sharp pain on their forehead. All three of them quickly grabbed for their mirrors and sure enough they all had an outline of a blue crescent moon.

They looked up and saw that the tracker was still there and that now he was smiling. "Hello, I'm Eric, Eric Night" he said, "and I'm here to escort you to the House of Night." Eric continued. "um…Hi" they stuttered in perfect unison. "I do believe this is the first-time triplets have ever been marked" Eric said with a smile. "Well come on let's get you three to the school" he said. Just as he said that a black limo pulled up and Eric opened the door, "ladies first" he said with a smile. The three sisters looked at each other then made their way to get in the limo.

The Drive from their house (well old house) to the House of Night took about twenty minutes. The whole way there they kept asking him questions on what the house of night was like. He laughed and answered all their questions and even told them about the High Priestess Zoey Redbird. When they finally got to the HON there was two guys and two girls waiting for them. Eric got out and opened the door for them to get out. When they got out and Eric closed the door the limo drove off. The girls stood there and took in the people before them of the two girls one was white with long blond hair and her tattoo had raindrops surrounding her filled in crescent moon the other was a lovely mocha color with long black hair, her tattoo had what looked like flames circling her face. They both had an infinity symbol above their moons. The two guys were not to different one was tall with brunette hair with wavy lines coming from his moon, the other was a little shorter with blonde hair and strange symbols coming from his moon. The sisters could tell that these two were obviously a couple by the way stood and supported each other. "Guys this is Ashley, Sammi, and Taylor", Eric said pointing us out to the group. "Hi, I'm Damien", said the boy with the brunette hair, "and this is my boyfriend jack", he said pointing at the boy with the blond hair. "Hi, Welcome to the House of Night" Jack said with a wave. "Over there are the Twins, Erin and Shaunee" said Jack. "Yes, we know they are not real twins but trust me they act like it" said a new voice from behind them. They turned around to see a girl with short blond hair and cowboy boots, and a Blue crescent moon with rope lace going down her face. "Hi, I'm Stevie Rae" she said with a twang. "Best get them inside so Zoey can set them up with mentors" Said Erin.

The inside of the building was not as dark and creepy as they had thought it would be. It was a beautiful gothic style. Erin led them to a big office with a magical view. "Zoey will be right with you, make yourself at home" she said with a Smile. A few moments passed and then the door opened and in walked to girls. One was blonde with hearts going down one side of her face and crystal balls down the other. The other girl had dark hair with spirals going down her face, she also had them on her neck and hands. Both girls looked about their age and as they thought about it so did the others they met. "Hi, I'm Zoey Redbird High Priestess of The Tulsa House of Night" said the girl with the dark hair, "and this is Aphrodite", she said pointing to the blond. "Aphrodite will be your mentor while you're here, if you have any questions you can always ask her." She continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you" said Aphrodite, "if you ever need anything my room is on the second floor of Nyx's temple.", she said with a smile. "How about we take a tour" said Zoey leading the girls out into the hall and into their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

 **Sorry it short but I wanted to introduce the other two main characters and get a start. The next chapter will be more info on the school and how it works.**

Zoey walked down the hall with such grace and the sisters noticed that as they passed others in the hall they would say Merry meet and put their fist over their heart a give a small bow. Zoey smiled and replied with a merry meet as well. She looked over and said, "you will understand the customs in time". Aphrodite smiled and laughed, "took Zoey here a while to get used to it as well, oh we forgot to mention by being marked that means you start a new life and you can change your name if you so choose. "I think I'll stick with mine" said Taylor. "Araiya" for me said Ashley, "Cassiopeia" for me said Sammi. Zoey and Aphrodite nodded and smiled "very well" they said together. Just then an orange cat ran up and jumped in Zoey's arms. "lol this is Nala" she said. "Here the cat chooses you" She continued, and just as she finished Nala jumped down and went on her way. Zoey went on explaining the rules and told them that they would be roommates and that the class schedules were in their room. She walked them through the courtyard and pointed out Nyx's temple and told them that they arrived just in time that tonight was the full moon ritual.

She then took them to a building that said dining hall. When they entered the building the smell of fresh baked bread filled the air. "You three must be hungry" Zoey said with a smile. Just then a boy that looked about their age walked up, "Hello high Priestess" he said with a bow, "Hello miss Aphrodite". "Ah Scheletro just the person I was looking for" said Aphrodite. "This is Taylor, Araiya and Cassiopeia they are new here and I'd like you to help them settle in." "Girls this is Scheletro He's a Third as well, he can help explain how things work here, if you need me my room is in Nyx's temple on the second floor, Scheletro they are in the coed dorm three doors down from your room." She continued. "Yes ma'am" he said, "you can count on me." With that Zoey and Aphrodite said their good byes and left. "Yall must be Hungry" Scheletro said with a smile. He lead them through the line and towards a table were a Tall boy with brown hair sat. "Hi babe" Said the Boy with the brown hair. "Hey there yourself handsome" Said Scheletro. He sat down and motioned the girls to do the same. "Don't worry he won't bite" He said. "Babe, this is Taylor, Araiya and Cassiopeia, girls this is my boyfriend James Stark." They mutter hellos and sat down to eat.

"So, what dorm are three in?" asked James. "Um I think Zoey said the coed, three doors down from Scheletro." "Really yall are in are dorm, interesting" He said with a smile. "Why is that interesting?" Asked Araiya. "The Coed dorm is for those who have been gifted by Nyx.", "take myself for instance when I shoot my bow I always hit my target, Scheletro here can communicate with the dead and is also a healer." Said James. "I wonder what yalls gift is" said Scheletro. "That won't be too hard to figure out" Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a tall girl with long black hair and a smile that could make the world stop. "Hey sis, you want to join us?" said Scheletro. "Nah I'm on my way to the dorm to get ready for class" The girl said. "Oh Faith this is Taylor, Araiya and Cassiopeia, girls this is my sister Faith, she live across the hall from yall" Scheletro said. "What did you mean that won't be too hard to figure out?" Cass asked. "That's your own journey to figure out, but don't worry the answers will come soon. Faith said and with that walked away. "Faith is an oracle, she always speaks in prophesy" Scheletro said trying not to laugh. "We should show them to their room so they can get their uniforms on before class starts." Said James. "Class at this time?" Taylor asked. "lol we will explain everything on the way" Scheletro said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Scheletro and Stark led them through a beautiful court yard and towards a big gothic style building. "This is the only Co-ed dorm here, its gifted hall" Said Scheletro. On the way there they explained that classes started at 6pm and ended at 6am. "If you think about it this makes since being creatures of the night and all" said Stark. The lobby of the dorm was huge with three different T.V areas and a huge kitchen. The boys led them up to the third floor and to a massive oak door. "This is Yalls room, Faiths is night across from yall, and we are three doors down if yall need us" Scheletro said with a smile. "Your uniforms are I the closet just throw them on over your normal cloths and we can head to class." Said Stark, "I'll go grab yalls schedules" he continued. Cassiopeia watched as he walked down the hall and went into what she assumed was his room. As she did she saw a flash of light and an image of Stark and Scheletro dancing in sliver suits she smiled a little to herself. Just then Stark came up to them holding there Schedule's. He handed them each a sheet of paper that had their names written in black across the top. The three sisters compared Schedule's and saw that they had the same classes.

 **Class schedule**

 **1** **st** **hour Spanish 101 room 218**

 **2** **nd** **hour Vampyre Sociology 101 room 215**

 **3** **rd** **hour Greek history room 312**

 **4** **th** **hour Lit. 101 room 134**

 **Lunch**

 **5** **th** **hour Yoga and meditation room 123**

 **6** **th** **hour Divination 101 room 346**

After they looked over their Schedules they went inside their room to change. After they changed they left they went back into the hall and saw Scheletro exiting his room in his uniform. "I'll explain all the symbols during lunch but for now we better get to class." He said. With that they followed him in to the night ready to start their journey.


End file.
